The Light in My Darkness
by imslightlyobsessedok
Summary: After Lucas leaves for Texas, something bad happens that Maya blames herself for. Farkle helps her pick up the pieces. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH Lucaya, Rucas, LOTS of Markle. Implied Smarkle. M for death, smut, and language
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?" Riley asked her boyfriend Lucas for what seemed like the millionth time.

He had been offered a position as head veterinarian in one of the largest animal hospitals in Texas.

"Yes babe, I do. This is a big opportunity for me," he replied. Lucas had been applying for this job for ages and now that he finally had the chance, he was going to take it.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you so frickin' much!" Riley pouted as she advanced towards him, swaying her hips as she went.

"I know," he smiled, and pulled the tall brunette to him. Lucas spun her so that her ass rubbed up against him. She giggled happily and repeated the motion. Lucas was growing hard under her and she could feel him poking into her ass.

She groaned in response. "Oh Lucas, please just one last fuck before you go? I can make you cum so fast, baby."

Lucas hummed against her ear, "You wanna fuck? Alright princess, I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard you can barely stand. You want that?" He but his lip and stared into her eyes. Riley watched him as he worried his lip between his teeth. She brought her mouth into his and they were off.

He laid her back in a frenzy, kissing sloppily as they rushed to get their clothes off. Lucas was hard and getting harder at the sight of Riley naked and begging to be touched. He kissed his way down her stomach, lapping at her nipples and blowing cool air across them to get them hard and give her chills. His hand quickly pumped his erection, teasing not only Riley with the view but himself so his stamina would improve.

He soon made it to her pubes, where he slid his finger down into her folds. Lucas pulled his slick digit away and wiped it on Riley's bottom lip. Her pink tongue slipped out to lick her juices. She got off on tasting herself and Lucas knew it. Lucas buried his head between her legs and ate her out.

Riley gasped and pushed his head against her trying to get more friction. "Fuck Lucas, god, I need your cock," she whined, hips snapping up to meet her boyfriend's tongue. Lucas sucked and lapped and swirled his tongue, teasing her, taking her to the edge then pulling away right before she came. Riley was soon crying in frustration because she needed to cum. Lucas granted her mercy and finally sheathed himself inside her.

"Fuck Riley, you're so fucking tight, baby," he moans pushing into herwet heat. Her flushed tits bounce with each thrust and her face isheated. Riley furiously circled her clit, needing the release like air.

Lucas and Riley moaned loudly and were quieted by the others mouths on their own. Riley's moans morphed into breathy gasps as she neared her climax. Lucas' thrusts were getting more rough and erratic and he was grunting lowly, an orgasm just around the corner.

"Fuck Lucas I'm gonna-oh god, I'm-" she managed to get out between pants.

"I know, Riley. Me too." Lucas could feel his balls tightening and Riley's voice rose an octave as she came, pussy clenching around Lucas's cock and milking all the cum out of him.

Panting, they peeled themselves off each other, and Lucas began to dress himself. His flight left in an hour and he was running late.

Riley had wrapped a sheet around herself and stood behind Lucas, pressing their bodies together.

"I love you," she whispered, taking in the scent of him before he's gone.

He turned around and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Riley. I have to go." He started towards the bay window when Riley pulled him in for one last goodbye kiss, silent tears rolling off her cheeks.

He pulled away and winked as he exited her apartment through the window, leaving Riley alone. After a few minutes standing by the window, Riley notes that she should probably take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

After Lucas left Riley's house, he said farewell to everyone else. Farkle, Smackle, Zay. Now, Maya.

He knocked on her bedroom window. She let him in.

"Hey Huckleberry," she teased, trying to ease the depression of the situation.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shortstack," he said with a wink. He knew how much that nickname annoyed her. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance, but he could see the sadness in them too.

"Screw it," she muttered, and jumped on Lucas. She started kissing him wildly, passionately, hungry.

We shouldn't be doing this, she thought. Oh well. It's his last day here, so why not give him a farewell present?

She moaned. He started lifting up her shirt, questioningly. Maya nodded in response. She started to unbutton his pants. She pulled them down to his ankles. He lifted her onto the bed, kissing her neck and jaw, and plopped her down. He was straddling Maya, who was now only in a bra and shorts. She looked up in his teal eyes, and her Ranger Rick was smiling suggestively, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Maya was very turned on by this. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

When they were both wearing only undergarments, they started to get louder, ragged breaths, moans. He undid her bra strap, letting her breasts loose. She removed his underwear and started to give him a blowjob. His hands were tangled through her blonde locks, and he threw his head back in pleasure. She could feel him about to cum, so she stopped, just to tease him. She pinned him on her bed and removed her thong. She grinded against his dick and sat on his chest to where her opening was near his heart. He rubbed her vagina, using circular motions.

"Uhh...oh! Oh! Oh, fuck! Lucas get in me!" She pleaded.

She pumped his cock.

"Hgn...shit, Maya...oh...f-fuck."

She stopped pumping him. She kissed the head of his penis and licked the opening. She sucked on his balls for a bit. Then she guided his member into her. She whimpered. And then she rode him. Hard. His thrusts started out slow.

"Fuck!"she cried," Harder, Cowboy! F-faster!"He thrusted into her for about 10 more minutes, rougher with each thrust , until he felt her vaginal walls closing.

"Fuck...I-I'm pretty cl-close."

"Me...god...too," he breathed.

She was about to cum when someone came through her window.

"Hey, Maya, I just wanted to check on-WHAT THE FUCK?!" It was Riley, and she was watching in horror as a naked Maya rode and came all over Her NAKED boyfriend, but Lucas didn't seem to be stopping her. In fact, Riley was pretty sure Lucas was cumming too, she could tell by his facial expression and the noise he was making.

"Lucas?! Maya?! What's going on here!?" They quickly threw their clothes back on, embarrassed by being caught.

"Were you two really having sex? Lucas, you're my boyfriend!"she cried. "And Maya!"she spat angrily, " How dare you, HOW DARE YOU have sex with my boyfriend! HOW DARE YOU betray my trust!"

"Lucas!" She yelled, with an expression of anger and sadness, "You cheated on me! Am I not good enough? Why the hell would you cheat on me?"she was crying by now.

"I-I'm sorry," he sputtered.

"You know what?! I don't want to hear it. I'm glad I never have to see you again, asshole!" She spat at Lucas, and spun around to face Maya.

"Fuck you, bitch!" She screamed at her, and she stormed out of Maya's room, fuming and sobbing at the same time.

Maya and Lucas just stood there awkwardly. Lucas broke the silence,"I'd better go now, if I wanna catch my plane."

"Yeah, okay. Goodbye, Cowboy," she replied sadly, placing a kiss on his cheek. She started to tear up. Lucas held her face and wiped away the tears.

"Hey," he said comfortingly, "you'll see me again someday, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Lucas left, Maya went to go apologize to Riley. The window was open. She entered Riley's room. She sat on the bed, waiting for Riley to come back in the room. Just then, she heard the sound of shattering glass in the bathroom. Maya frantically ran to the door and tried to open it.

Locked. Shit, she thought.

"Riley, whatever you're planning to do in there isn't worth it! So, stop, stop right now! Stop right now and open this goddamn door!" She cried.

"Riley Matthews!" Her voice cracked, "Open the fucking door!"

She heard a loud thud and became frantic. She took the bobby pin out of her hair and used it to unlock the door. But she was too late. Sprawled out on the floor of the bathroom, arms covered in blood, was Riley. Riley, with a broken, bloody shard of mirror in her hand. Riley, with her wrists cut vertically. Maya shook her. No response.

Nothing.

"No!" She whispered.

"No, Riley, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, fuck! No! Goddamnit!" She sobbed.

"Cory! Topanga!" She cried. They came rushing in and saw their daughter, bloody and limp on the floor. The parents sobbed with Maya.

"My baby girl! My poor, poor baby girl!" Topanga weeped.

Maya left after she told them that she would leave them to grieve alone with their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya went straight to Farkle's house. He answered the door and found Maya crying. He was surprised. He let her in.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He questioned, sitting himself on the sofa.

"It's R-Riley," she said between sobs,"Sh-she's gone." To this, Farkle rose a brow.

"What d'you mean gone?"

"I mean gone as in DEAD! She's dead! She's dead, Farkle! She's dead and it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Maya weeped.

Oh my god, he thought. He pulled her in for a hug. She put her hands inside his jacket and wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed slow circles in her back. "Hey, hey, shh, shh, it's ok, it's ok. It wasn't your fault."

She gazed up into his honey colored eyes. "But that's the thing, Farkle! It IS my fault! She committed suicide! Because she walked in on Lucas and me fucking each other! She couldn't trust her best friends! She couldn't..." She faded out, burying her face in his chest. He smelt like cinnamon and shampoo. Her vision got blurry and she started crying again.

"Holy shit, Maya... I-I'm sorry."

"I bet you're disgusted by me! I'm the girl who caused you're friend's death! I'd better just leave now," Maya muttered, getting up to go, wiping her eyes.

"No, Maya," he said as he caught her hand, "you can crash here, okay? Stay here until you've finished grieving, okay? For me?" Maya sniffled. She took a deep breath and agreed. "And, Maya, you aren't disgusting! You could never be disgusting!" Maya looked up at Farkle. She sighed. She stayed that night cuddled up to Farkle on the couch, arms folded towards her chest with Farkle cradling her. She cried every once in a while, when the memories came flooding back. She caught him crying, and she wrapped her arms around him. Then she finally drifted of to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya heard a soft whisper of her name and felt a gentle shake. She opened her eyes to see Farkle, who's hair was wet and eyes were puffy. He's been crying, she thought. And he'd probably just taken a shower.

"Good morning," he greeted. His breath smelled like mint.

"Hey, Farkle," she replied groggily. She sat up and saw a whole bunch of luggage that wasn't there yesterday.

"What's with all the suitcases?" She asked.

"We're leaving, so get up and take a shower. I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." She hopped in the shower. When she was done, she dried herself off, but the door to the bathroom was opened by an unsuspecting Farkle.

"Ahh!" She yelled. She quickly wrapped herself with the towel and shoved him out of the bathroom. She slammed the door. "Farkle, learn to knock! Jesus Christ!" She yelled through the door.

"Sorry," he apologized, leaning on the door. "I'm not used to knocking, no one's ever here! It just me here! I don't have any friends who come over here!"

"I'm sorry Farkle, I didn't know."

"That's okay. But hey, it's nice to have some privacy here."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I always have friends bugging me. Hey, why'd you come into the bathroom anyway?"

"I needed to pee."

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Maya quickly put on one of Farkle's shirts and some shorts and exited the bathroom so that Farkle could pee. She entered the kitchen, smelling bacon and maple.

"Mmm," she inhaled deeply. Farkle came in and started serving breakfast.

"How do you like your coffee?" He asked.

"A ton of sugar and a shitload of creamer, doesn't matter what kind."

He grinned. Maya ate her breakfast quickly, a little TOO quickly, she got the hiccups. They were loading Farkle's truck with the luggage when she first got them. He couldn't stop laughing at them.

"Shut up, Farkle."

"I'm sorry, Maya, they're hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she muttered. She climbed into the passenger's seat. They headed off to wherever they were going. She kept asking Farkle about it. He finally cracked.

"Maya," he started,"we're going to my parents' log cabin. But we have to get your things first."

"Farkle!" She whined.

"Yes, Maya." He said as he pulled up to her apartment building. "C'mon."

"Ugh," she groaned as she got out of the vehicle and trudged up the stairs. She unlocked the door and headed back to her room. She packed up her clothes, toiletries, journal, and art supplies. When she was done she looked at Farkle and said, "C'mon, let's hit the road!"


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon, Maya!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She said as she ran down the stairs.

"We gotta beat traffic!"

"Okay, okay!" The hopped in the truck and sped off. Thirty minutes into the trip, Maya heard Farkle cuss under his breath.

"What? What's wrong?" She inquired.

"We're almost out of gas."

"Oh. Okay." They made their way to the nearest gas station and filled up. "Hey, Farkle, should we buy some groceries?" Maya asked as she got back in the truck.

"Oh. Yeah, probably," he said,"Huh, I didn't really think about that."

"That's what I'm here for," Maya teased. They drove to the grocery store.

"Okay Maya, we can do this faster if we split up. You get any extra toiletries; toilet paper, toothbrushes, shampoo and conditioner, loofahs, toothpaste, deodorant, shaving cream, razors, anything you might need for your "monthly" if that time is coming soon. I'll get food, drink and games, if it gets boring in the cabin. Capeich?"

"Okay," agreed Maya.

They met up at the front of the store with everything that agreed to get. Maya told Farkle she needed to pee, so she handed Farkle her credit card and said everything was on her. Farkle disagreed and gave the card back to her. She took it hesitantly, and left for the bathroom. But Maya really didn't need to pee.

Once out of eyeshot, she sped towards a certain aisle that had a certain item she wanted. Condoms. Now don't get the wrong idea, she didn't like Farkle like THAT. But if they ever had a drunk hookup here, which she was sure they would, they'd be protected. She also bought 5 packs of gum.

She got in the truck and offered Farkle a piece of gum. She popped a piece in her mouth. She blew a bubble and Farkle looked at her in awe.

She looked back at him. "What?"

"How'd you do that? Show me how to do that!"

"Umm, okay," she said. "Okay, so chew it a little bit then take your tongue and push the gum towards your front teeth. Then stick your tongue out. If you did that right, you should have a thin layer of gum surrounding your tongue. Then you just blow softly," she explained. He tried and succeeded, and was blowing bubbles for the rest of the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

They finally arrived at the cabin. "Whoa," exclaimed Maya. "This place is freakin' huge!" Two stories, first floor had the kitchen, dining room, and living room. In the living room there was a grand piano. Upstairs was a loft that looked over the living room and a walk in closet and master bath. She went upstairs to the loft. "Uh, Farkle, there's only one bed, so I guess I'll sleep on the couch?" She said slowly.

"Nah," said Farkle. "We'll share it. And the bathroom. And the closet."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

They unpacked all the stuff they brought and put the groceries where they belonged. Maya was thankful for the individual nightstands with drawers. She put her journal and the condoms in it. She moved her toiletries into her side of the bathroom, and did the same for the closet. They spent most of the rest of the day relaxing. She climbed into her side of the bed, told Farkle goodnight and drifted of to sleep.

Farkle fell asleep but was woken by Maya, who, by the looks of it was having a nightmare. She was sweaty, panting, and crying.

"No! No, please, no! Please!" She sobbed. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please!" She cried. "I'm sorry! Please don't do this!"

Farkle had been watching, not knowing what to do, but when she sat up, awake and sobbing, his quick instincts grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She sobbed into his chest, and he was once again rubbing her back and comforting her. "Hey, hey, shh, shh. It's okay, you're okay. Calm down. It was only a dream. It was just a dream." He softly wiped away the tears on her cheek to try to get her to relax a bit. Her breathing regulated and she snored softly. Farkle fell asleep holding Maya, on hand on her back, the other on her face, chin rested on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Farkle woke up before Maya, but he didn't get out of bed. He stayed there, stroking Maya's hair until she woke up. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"Good morning, Hart."

"Good morning, Farkle." They climbed out of bed and got dressed. They planned to go to the lake nearby and swim. Farkle put on black swimming trunks. Maya wore a deep blue bikini.

"Nice bathing suit," said Farkle.

Maya blushed. "Thanks." She looked at Farkle's body. She couldn't deny it; Farkle was sexy. Farkle's chest was muscular, and he had washboard abs. The hiked to the lake and swam until late that evening. When they trudged back up to the cabin, a breeze of wind made Maya shiver. Farkle wrapped his arm around her. When they arrived back at the cabin, they changed into some pajamas. Farkle let Maya borrow one of his shirts. He just put some sweatpants on. He walked into the bathroom. Maya was blowdrying her hair. When she was done she asked Farkle if he could do her hair. He put her hair up in a messy bun. Farkle made hot cocoa. He slipped the movie, "The Titanic" into the DVR. He poured Maya a cup of cocoa and they sat cuddled up, sipping on hot chocolate. When the part of the movie where Jack and Rose were having sex in the carriage came on, Maya started talking.

"You know, it's very uncomfortable fucking in a vehicle. Have you ever had sex in a car?" She looked at Farkle.

"No," he paused,"no, Maya. I've never actually had sex." She looked at him incredulously.

"You mean to tell me," she said," that you're still a VIRGIN?!"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"How? You dated Smakle for, like, 3 years!"

"Yeah, but we never crossed that line. I mean, we had super heavy make-out sessions, but we never slept together."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you lose it to someone you love."

"Thanks, Maya. Did you?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, no. No I did not."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat through the rest of the movie awkwardly and climbed into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Maya left to buy some more groceries. Farkle showered and changed into a black shirt and jeans. He cleaned the cabin. He mopped the floor, cleaned the bathtub, wiped down the countertops, vacuumed, and made the bed. That brought him to Maya's side of the bed. He went to clean her nightstand and thought, There can't be anything in here, right? But when he opened it he saw the journal and the condoms. Condoms? He laughed to himself. He picked up the journal and opened it. The front page said, "MAYA'S SONGBOOK." He read a song called, "Middle of Starting Over."

"Tired of all the troubles that are wasting my time,

I don't wanna fight, gonna leave it behind.

Takin' on fate now I'm ready to fly, I'm in the middle of staring over," he read aloud.

"This is really good," he said to himself. He started playing the song on the piano and he had it stuck in his head all day. Maya came back around noonish with a ton of alcohol.

"I didn't know what kind you liked, so I bought different kinds."

"Umm...whiskey?"

"Oh, you like whiskey? Great! Me too!"

"Maya, have you already had some?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, d'you wanna play poker?"

"Sure."

They sat on the floor of the living room and played several rounds of poker. Farkle whupped Maya's ass! They were both wasted by the end of it.

"Hey, Farkley, doyouwanna play truth or dare?" She asked, words slurring together.

"Sure!" He said then giggled.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, umm, how horny are you right now?"

"Really horny. Hey Maya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm...okay! I dare you to turn me on!" He said, eager to see what she'd do. She wrapped her arms around him and put her hands underneath his shirt so her hands were on his bare back. She stroked his back with her fingertips, sending shivers through Farkle. She nibbled his ear and whispered his name in a very sexy way, that did, in fact, turn him on.

"You have succeeded!" He said.

"Okay, Farkle truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to fuck me."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Umm, Maya I don't-"

"Shh," she said pushing a finger to his lips. "It'll be fun." She smiled seductively and led him to the bedroom.

Maya pushed Farkle onto the bed. Farkle fell onto the bed with an "oof" and Maya pulled his shirt off. She started to kiss his abs. She got a moan from Farkle that turned her on. She nibbled the v of his hips and they bucked. She started to unbuckle his pants. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"Maya, stop. I don't want to do this."

She pouted. "Why not? Don't you want me?" She dragged out the phrase and Farkle shivered.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm not ready for this yet, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay. But can I still get a kiss?"

Farkle leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He laughed at the look on her face and climbed up into bed with a drunk Maya.


	10. Chapter 10

Farkle woke up with a hangover. He couldn't find Maya. When he went to pee, he found a note:

Forgot some stuff yesterday. Be back later.

-Maya

"Okay," he said to himself. He spent the day playing the songs Maya had written on the piano. His favorite song was probably "Eyes Wide Open." That or "We'll Be the Stars." When she returned, he inquired what she went out to get.

"Nothing that should concern you," she said, not looking at him.

"Maya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." She said.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Maya, seriously, what's wrong?" She scoffed and pushed past him. She headed towards the loft. He could tell she wanted to be left alone so he didn't bug her the rest of the day.

He tried to figure out what was wrong. Then he remembered when she acted the same way a few months ago, and he had asked Riley what was wrong. "She's on her period," Riley had told him. "Her hormones act up and she's super sensitive or super angry for no reason." Well that makes sense, he thought.

He looked up 'what to do when you're on your period.'

\- Turn down the thermostat; your body temperature raises when you're on your menstrual cycle.

\- Drink lots of water and eat healthy foods

\- Get a heating pad and rest it on your stomach or lower back

\- Keep a pair of underwear that already has a pad on it in the bathroom in case you leak during the night

He read more suggestions and followed them. He put an extra pair of underwear in the bathroom with a note that said, Just in case you leaked.

He lowered the temperature. He found a heating pad and brought it up to the loft with a glass of water. "Here, Maya." He handed her the water. Maya was sitting up on the bed watching "The Titanic." He pulled the blanket off of her legs and placed the heating pad on her stomach. He pulled the blanket back up to her. He looked up at her and blushed a little. "Thanks, Farkle," she said. He got under the blanket and held Maya as they watched "The Titanic." She fell asleep with her head resting on Farkle's shoulder.

He fell half asleep and was a woken by Maya who got out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom. He squinted so he wasn't blinded by the bathroom light. When she came back out of the bathroom, Farkle saw her smiling as she came up to him, kissed his forehead, and thanked him. He smiled, and drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later Farkle was ready. "Maya, I want to give you my virginity."

She sputtered. "What?"

"Oh, shit, wait are you still on your period?" He asked.

"No, I'm not, and are you sure about this?" She questioned.

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Help me get my clothes off."

"Sure." He walked over to her and raised her shirt up and over her head. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She moaned. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like apples and honey, a strange but delicious pairing. Their tongues battled for dominance. She pulled his shirt over his head and explored his chest, her fingertips sending electric shocks throughout his body. He pulled her shorts off and she took off his pants. She stroked his penis with her thumb through his boxers. He grunted. Farkle picked her up and set her down gently on the bed. He looked down at Maya who was wearing a black lacy bra and thong. He smiled devilishly and started kissing her jawline, slowly. He moved down to her neck. He caught her sweet spot and was teasing Maya, practically torturing her. She let out a rather loud moan. He kissed her sternum and unhooked her bra. He gazed at Maya's full breasts. "Wow, Maya, you've got a nice rack." He sucked on her left nipple. She bit her lip and shut her eyes and grabbed the bed, her face screaming for release. He moved to the next nipple. His hand traveled down to her clit, and he rubbed it softly. Softly and slowly. "Fuck! Farkle, please!" She whimpered.

He rubbed harder, then he slipped three fingers under her underwear and into Maya's vagina. "Uhh..." She moaned. Farkle pumped her and felt cum surrounding his fingers. He pulled them out and sucked the cum off all except one finger, which he stuck in Maya's mouth.

She sucked it all off. Farkle grabbed her waist and flipped her over so that her ass was in the air. He spanked her twice, and both times Maya let out a whimper mixed with a moan. He pulled off her thong and took off his boxers. Maya looked behind her and saw Farkle and his 8 inch erect cock.

"Wait," she said. She rummaged through her drawer and gave Farkle the condom. He opened it with his teeth and put it on. He stroked her vagina, and after a few minutes of being turned on by Maya's ragged breaths and moans he entered her. She let out a whimper.

"Aww, you like that?" He cooed and pushed deeper into her.

A loud moan escaped her lips. "Shit! Farkle!" He pulled out and flipped her over, admiring her naked body, the body that was his for the night.

"Bend your legs so that I can see your cunt," he commanded. She did as she was told. He dug his face inbetween her legs and licked her pussy. "Oh! F-Farkle!" Her hips jerked upwards. Farkle held them down and continued fucking Maya. He stopped and made his way up to her tits. He groped them and messaged them, getting occasional grunts from Maya. She got off the bed and stood up. So did Farkle. She bent down and started giving him oral. She sucked and swallowed and swirled her tongue. Farkle let out loud moans and grabbed her hair. He closed his eyes and came in Maya's mouth. Maya swallowed the cum, and she kissed Farkle straight after he got his penis out of her mouth. She shoved him on the bed and started up again. He laid down and she straddled him. He pushed into her all the way. Moans and obscenities escaped both their mouths. She rocked with him, thrusts speeding up, and he felt her getting close.

"Uhh...F-FARKLE I'M GONNA CUM!"

"OOH YEA! CUM FOR ME MAYA!" They screamed each other's names and came down from their highs. They were both breathing hard. Maya spoke. "Pretty...good...for your...first...time," she said between pants. They fell asleep exhausted from the steamy evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Farkle woke up, put some clothes on, and got some coffee. He went back up to the loft and found Maya sitting up on the bed, holding the blankets up to her naked chest.

"Hey, you're up." He smiled.

"Yeah," she replied. "Farkle, did we do what I thought we did last night?"

"Yup," he said simply.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"You did good."

"Thanks."

"Um," she said awkwardly, "Can I get a shirt?" She pulled the blankets around her more. "Yeah, yeah, sure," Farkle said throwing her a shirt of his. It was big on her and it covered her butt so she wore it around the cabin. Farkle had an idea.

"Hey, Maya, you wanna go swimming?" He waited for a response.

"Sure!" She said cheerfully. They headed down to the lake and swam. They jumped in, but Maya jumped to close to the shore. She scratched here inner thigh, where her bikini bottoms wrap around her leg.

"Maya come here!" He called. She swam over to him. He was sitting on the bank with his feet still in the water. She sat with him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Look!" He pointed. She didn't see anything.

"Farkle," she said, turning back to face him, " there's nothing-". Her words were cut off by Farkle, who crashed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she returned the kiss.

He pulled her to him and she sat in his lap. He peppered kisses on her neck. She moaned. He kissed all down her body, and he had her lay down with her knees in the air. His eyes spotted the scratch on her thigh. He bent down, and sucked it. Probably gonna leave a mark, she thought.

She couldn't take it. She sat up and started grinding on Farkle. "Let's go back first," he murmured in her ear. She agreed. They got to the cabin. He shoved her against a wall. He pulled off her swimsuit. She practically ripped off his swim trunks. He put a condom on and they fucked each other for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**This s the longest chapter in this story lol**

Farkle and Maya had more casual hookups after. One day, Maya was checking Facebook. She found out that Cory and Topanga were going to have a funeral for Riley.

"Farkle!" She called.

He came downstairs to the kitchen where Maya was. "Yes?" He asked.

"They're gonna have a funeral."

"Oh. Do you want to go?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay. When is it?"

Maya looked down at her phone. "Tuesday," she replied.

"We got three days?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

They went shopping that day. Farkle bought a black suit and tie, and Maya found a black dress she knew Riley would've loved.(A/N: It's the dress Sabrina Carpenter wore in her music video for "Eyes Wide Open") Maya got a call from Topanga saying she needed her to come ASAP. The next day, Farkle and Maya drove to Riley's house.

"Hey, Maya, Farkle," they greeted as they entered the house.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," they replied.

"What was it you wanted me to do?" Maya asked Topanga, walking around the living room.

"When Riley," Topanga paused,"you know...she left a note."

"What did it say?"

Topanga sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and read it aloud,

"Dear Mom and Dad,

If you're reading this, I'm probably gone. Tell Lucas and Maya that I've forgiven for what they did. When you are giving me a funeral, please make Maya sing one of the songs she's written. No matter what she says, make her sing. I'd prefer, "Seamless," but whatever. I love you both so much-" Topanga's voice cracks, "and I miss you like crazy. Just know I'm always with you! Love, Riley"

Maya cried but smiled, imagining her best friend's voice in the place of Topanga's.

"If that's what she wants, that's what she gets," Maya said, who had stopped crying, but had a look of determination in her eyes. "I'm gonna sing! For Riley!"

"I'll be your accompanist," Farkle offered. They looked at him incredulously.

"Farkle, you play?" Cory asked.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Okay. You'll accompany Maya tomorrow. We'll see you too then."

They said goodbye and left the home. They went to a music store so Maya could see how bad or good Farkle was, and what instrument he'd be playing.

Piano.

He sat down on the piano bench and Maya sat next to him. He counted to three. Three was when they'd start. Her voice was beautiful. She sang.

"Good morning, you're leavin',

I'll see you in the evening

My best friend, to the end,

My better half, no pretend,

Our language is sacred,

Though people try to solve it,

New adventures on the way

You and me together, take on the world forever,

I know all your secrets,

And I promise you I'm gonna keep them,

I'll be there when you are felling clueless,

You and me, oh yeah we're seamless,

Whoa oh oh oh ohh oh, yeah,

Whoa oh oh oh ooh oh oh,"

He stopped. She looked at him in disbelief. "How'd you know the first verse and chorus on piano?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Her eyebrows lowered slowly and she got a serious look on her face. "You've been going through my journal, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Farkle mumbled quietly. He put up his hands defensively. "But Maya, they're so good. You should share your talent with people."

"Look, I'm glad you liked it, but please don't go through my stuff again."

"Never again."

They rented a hotel near the church where the funeral was being held. They showered and got into bed. Farkle pulled Maya close and she didn't pull away.

"G'night, Maya."

"Night, Farkle."

Maya woke up and put on her dress. The funeral wasn't until this afternoon. She and Farkle went back to the music store and rehearsed for a bit before they actually preform. When they arrived at the church, Maya rushed towards he coffin. Riley lay there peacefully, hands folded over her stomach, wearing a pretty purple dress and perfect makeup. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping, but Maya knew she wasn't. As it was almost starting, all guests arrived. Riley's friends and family. Shit! Maya thought. Because she just knew who was going to be here.

Lucas.

"Damnit," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Farkle asked softly.

"HE'S gonna be here."

"Well yeah, Maya, he's her friend. Did you expect him not to come?"

"No, I just-" she stopped talking. The funeral began. After the eulogy, Farkle and Maya preformed. At the end of the program, Maya saw Lucas. She got up and approached him.

"Maya."

"Lucas." An awkward silence.

"You're singing was great. Was that an original?"

"Sure was. So how ya been, Cowboy?" She asked.

"Fine. But I was really taken off guard when I heard she had passed. So young."

"You know it's all our fault."

He inhaled. "Yes, yes Maya I'm aware. But-"

Something inside her snapped. "No buts!" She cut him off. "Lucas, we killed our friend!" She near shouted.

After receiving some weird glances at them, Lucas said, "Maya we should probably go somewhere private."

"Fine." They headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Okay, now we're somewhere private. Happy?" Maya asked.

"Oh, yeah," replied Lucas. He shoved Maya up against the wall and started kissing her. Maya pulled away and smacked him hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You are so twisted! You're an asshole!"

"Maya, c'mon."

"Don't 'Maya, c'mon,' me, you son of a bitch! Go to hell, jackass!" She yelled and stormed off to find Farkle.

"C'mon, let's go," she said when she found Farkle.

"Okay." They started to exit the church.

"Maya, wait!" Topanga called after them.

"Yes, Topanga?"

"Riley left this...for you." Topanga slipped a piece of paper into Maya's hand.

"Thanks."

They left the church and checked out of the hotel. When they arrived back at the cabin, they changed into pajamas, which for Maya was one of Farkle's shirts and some underwear, and for Farkle was usually just boxers. Maya stayed up in the loft. She opened the note:

Dear Maya,

I forgive you. I mean, who wouldn't want someone as hot as Lucas to bang them? P. I miss you! I'm always watching over you, protecting you. I love you, Peaches.

Goodbye Maya.

Love, Riley

Maya was crying by then. She smiled to herself. She cleaned herself up and headed downstairs. Farkle was on the couch, watching "The Titanic." She cuddled next to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Farkle saw her tearstained cheeks. "Maya, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just miss her," she replied.

"I know. I do too," he said.

Then Maya did something they both didn't expect. She reached up and grabbed his face, pulled him down, and his lips met her's in a soft kiss. They've kissed before, but this one was more intimate. This one was beautiful. He leaned into the kiss more and it deepened. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored it expertly. They fell sideways onto the couch so that Farkle was on top of her. He slipped his hands under her back and pushed her against him. She started to remove his underwear. "Maya, wait. We don't have any more condoms, and I'm pretty sure you don't have pills," he said in between kisses.

"It's okay baby, I trust you," she replied.

"Baby?" Farkle questioned.

"Sorry, it's was a spur of the moment thing."

"No, no, it's okay. I liked it."

"Not as much as you're gonna like this!" Maya said with a mischievous look on her face. She had already pulled his underwear off. She grinded against him. He removed her shirt, and luckily for him, Maya wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped her breasts, and peppered wet kisses all down her body. He licked one of her pink-brown nipples and she moaned. He took of her underwear and pressed her up against him.

Somehow, they had been flipped over, so now Maya was on top. She sat up on him, and she guided Farkle's penis to her slit, but he had other plans. He pushed her down against him and flipped them over. He flipped his body so that instead of facing Maya, he was facing her cleanly shaven sex. He licked her. She let out a ragged breath. He stuck his tongue in her vagina, tasting her. He flicked his tongue back and forth. He grazed over her rose bud and her hips bucked. He held them down and ate her out again.

Now it was Maya's turn. She sucked on his balls, teeth scraping them. Farkle took a deep, sharp inhale. She flipped them over again so she was sitting on top of him. She pushed against him and his basilisk entered her chamber of secrets. She bounced up and down on him moaning and cursing.

"Oh! F-Farkle, baby! Fuck yeah! You feel so g-good stretching my walls! Oh! Oh, yeah baby! Yeah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Shit!" She bounced higher and harder. "Oh! Aw! Oh! Right there! Don't s-stop! Uh! Please!" She screamed.

Farkle moaned with her. "Oh! Maya, baby! You feel amazing! Oh! Oh! UH! MAYA!" She felt fire lick her insides. She came hard on Farkle who's breathing matched hers, ragged and gravelly. He erupted in her. It felt so good.

"Uhn! Oh Farkle!" She sighed, spent from the session. She kissed him. They laid on the couch together and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Maya rushed towards the bathroom, with Farkle frantically following her. She bent over the toilet and retched. Farkle was holding up her hair and she threw up again. He rubbed her back soothingly. When she finished, she sat up, looking kind of greenish. "It's okay. Probably stomach flu or something," she said. A few days later, she called Farkle up to the loft.

"Farkle, I missed my period."

"Okay? And?"

"Farkle, think about it. I missed my period, and I threw up." A look of realization came upon Farkle's face.

"You don't think..." He trailed off.

"Maybe," Maya said hopefully.

"Do you want me to get you some tests?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll get them." She went to the gas station, grabbed three different kinds, just to be safe, and hurried back to the cabin. She peed on each one and waited. It was the longest six minutes of her life. She paced the loft, which was making Farkle more nervous than he already was. The timer for six minutes went off. She sat on the bed next to Farkle. She looked down at each stick.

"Positive...positive...positive."she read aloud. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She laughed and hugged Farkle. "Farkle, we're gonna be parents!" She said and laughed some more. She was crying tears of joy. "Maya, I've been thinking," Farkle said in a serious tone, "if we wanna raise this kid, we raise it together. So," he said, and got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket,"Maya Penelope Hart, will you stay with me forever and make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise and started crying some more. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She laughed and cried and so did he. That day was filled with joy, and Maya knew Riley was with her the whole time.

Maya and Farkle found out they were having twins, one girl, one boy. They were named Riley Bianca, who had Maya's crystal blue eyes and Farkle's chocolate hair, and Cole Adam who had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. They had their wedding after the twins were born. They moved into the cabin and out of their old apartments. Maya became and art teacher and singer. Farkle went into the engineering business. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end

 **YO! I am so sorry that this story sucked ass. I'm trying...ish. Review please! Probably gonna write a Harry Potter or Supernatural fic next. Love you if you got this far.**


End file.
